Primera Plana
by salviohexia
Summary: Ron está muy feliz una tranquila mañana hasta que una lechuza llega y le entrega "El Profeta" del día, donde en primera plana estaba una foto de su mejor amigo de toda la vida y compañero de trabajo con una mujer. Una mujer. Eso estaba simplemente mal.


_Todos son personajes de J. K. R. || Algo así como cross-dressing medio implícito, ¿les gusta eso?_

_**Primera plana**_

Ron estaba esperando ansiosamente el desayuno que Hermione preparaba para ambos antes de ir a trabajar, cuando la lechuza que les entregaba diariamente _El Profeta_ entró por la ventana.

Hicieron rápido el intercambio dinero-periódico, pues la lechuza tenía prisa para entregar más diarios aparte. Hermione le sirvió la comida y el café, y le besó la frente antes de sentarse frente a él.

Soltó un "Ah," cuando le dio el primer sorbo a su taza de humeante café. Delicioso como siempre. Abrió el diario matutino y casi escupe el líquido sobre el papel. Bajo el título "_Harry el pervertido e infiel Potter_" estaba una foto de su mejor amigo de toda la vida y compañero de trabajo con una mujer. Una mujer.

La foto mostraba a Harry de espaldas, presionando contra una pared a una mujer que tenía las piernas (bonitas piernas tenía que admitir Ron) enredadas en la cintura de su mejor amigo, la mujer traía unos enormes tacones puestos, pero a Harry no le molestaban, el parecía más ocupado en manosearla, la imagen se movía sólo para mostrar que la extraña ponía sus manos con uñas pintadas de rojo en los hombros de Harry, quien al mismo momento pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello de ella, era rubia, que sorpresa.

Ron dobló _El Profeta_ y lo metió en su túnica del uniforme. Tragó la comida que su adorable esposa le había servido pero sin saborearla, la besó el mejilla ignorando las preguntas como "¿Cuál es tu problema?" y "Dime qué te pasa ahora," entró corriendo en la sala y se fue por chimenea.

Ron caminaba enojado por el pasillo hacia su oficina, enojándose cada vez más cuando volteaba a ver que otros aurores leían el mismo diario y comentaban cosas que él no consideraba adecuadas para nadie. Iba a asesinar a Harry; sí, era su mejor amigo y todo, pero se había casado con Draco Malfoy, quien gracias a él también era su amigo, y no iba a permitir Harry engañara a otro de sus amigos, no era correcto. Simplemente no lo era. Era para Ron, injusto pensar que todos molestarían a Draco, burlándose de que su marido prefería estar con una mujer en vez de con él, injusto.

"Buenos días, Ron," lo saludó Harry muy alegre cuando entró a la oficina que ambos compartían.

"Explica esto," le aventó el periódico a la cara.

Harry alzó una ceja y se acodó los lentes antes de empezar a ver _El Profeta_; se puso rojo, rojo y abrió la boca como para decir algo, más nada salía.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Draco?" preguntó Ron.

"Yo… tú… no entiendes… sé que se ve mal pero…"

"¡POTTER!" Draco (ya vestido en su uniforme de sanador) entraba también a la oficina, parecía echar fuego por los ojos y por la boca, estaba totalmente iracundo y Ron no podía más que darle la completa razón a su estado.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó a donde estaba Draco, que tenía en la mano un ejemplar del diario matutino, bastante maltratado como si le hubiese estado dando vueltas o como si lo hubiera hecho bola antes.

"¡Llego al trabajo y me encuentro con que todos están leyendo esta mierda!"

"Draco, Draco amor, cálmate," pidió Harry, Ron se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. Cualquier cosa que Draco le fuera a hacer, Harry se la tenía totalmente merecida.

"¿¡Cómo pinches quieres que me calme? ¡Una mujer!" gritó Draco, Ron agitó su varita para poner hechizos de privacidad, no sería bueno que alguien más (él ya estaba MUY de sobra) escuchara su conversación.

"Sabes que yo no quería que eso pasara," una disculpa muy patética, pensó el pelirrojo cuando Harry pronunciaba tales palabras.

"¡Todo el jodido mundo mágico piensa que soy una mujer! ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡Sino que aparte soy una extraña puta que recogiste en un puto callejón oscuro y…!"

"¿¡Eres tú!" interrumpió Ron Weasley. "¿¡Tú estás con Harry en esa foto!" eso si no se lo esperaba.

Harry y Draco lo miraron. Harry nerviosamente asintió con la cabeza, Ron se puso rojo al instante. Y aparte se sintió algo culpable por pensar que Harry era un pervertido infiel. Luego regresaron la atención a ellos mismos.

"¿Ves? Hasta Ron pensó que yo era… Espera," Draco lo miró a él de nuevo. "¿Pensante que era una mujer?" preguntó. Ron, que apreciaba mucho su vida, negó con fuerza, eso no parecía suficiente para Draco. "¡Pensaste que era mujer! ¿¡Por qué!"

"No se ve mucho de tu cara… ni de tu cuerpo… sólo tu cabello algo más largo de lo normal… y… y te pusiste color en las uñas… y… y traías tacones y… y…" que vergüenza, Ron se sentía como Neville en cualquier clase de Snape. "Y… tus piernas parecían de mujer… es todo…"

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio. Ron viendo directo al piso, Draco viendo directo a Ron, y Harry viendo a Draco viendo a Ron. El auror con cabellos rojos sólo deseaba lo tragara la tierra, así sería todo más fácil para él.

"Harry," empezó Draco solemne. "Irás a San Mungo a avisar que no puedo trabajar, voy a estar muy ocupado lanzándome un AK a mí mismo."

Harry y Ron corrieron para detener a Draco que había sacado su varita y la estaba apuntando a sí mismo. Sí que el hombre era drástico.

"Draco, tranquilízate," Harry lo abrazaba con fuerza, pasándole la varita a Ron, por si acaso.

"Tengo piernas de mujer," decía Draco bastante triste, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Harry. Ron sí que se estaba sintiendo mal, pésimo para ser exactos.

"No tienes piernas de mujer, amor. Eres muy masculino," Harry empezaba a susurrar algunas cosas, pero Ron no podía estar más agradecido al no poder escuchar lo que decían, pues pronto su compañero auror estaba metiendo sus manos en la túnica del sanador, posiblemente para reafirmar de dónde sacaba el concepto de masculinidad.

Ron regresó la varita de Draco, y pronto los dos estuvieron fuera de la oficina, dejando sólo a un muy avergonzado y muy confundió pelirrojo.

Tiempo más tarde, Harry le contaría a Ron, que había llevado a Draco a ese bar en París vestido como mujer porque el rubio había perdido una apuesta. Harry quería ver a su marido en un disfraz femenino, y obviamente Draco no quería, pero había perdido la apuesta (algo sobre un partido de Quidditch Avispas-Falcons) y se tenía que aguantar.

Pero Ron no terminó de escuchar toda la historia. Se sentía tan avergonzada, tan apenada… pues una pequeña parte de él, cuando vio el periódico en la mañana temprana, había querido tomar el lugar de Harry, estando en las perfectas piernas de la rubia, que en realidad había resultado ser Draco. Suspiró, Harry no dejó de hablar, no podría mirar a Hermione cuando llegara a casa.

_**Fin.**_

_Pobre Ron, es un amor. Cuídense._

_Atte. SalvioHexia _


End file.
